


Fuck Off

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey can't stop Ian being boyfriend-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Off

Ian slowly worked his way down Mickey’s body, leaving a trail of light kisses. Mickey sighed and squirmed under the soft touch of his lips, one hand in the sheets and the other in red hair. Ian held him down gently by the hips. The older boy cursed when he didn’t ignore his dick but didn’t do anything about its hardness.

"Gallagher," Mickey panted gruffly, lifting his head to watch Ian’s sink between his thighs. He was tempted to close them, if he could work them. Ian was kissing a path to his bent knee with one hand holding just under it and the other rubbing at his stomach. "Hey," he tried again.

Ian swiped his tongue quick over sensitive flesh, making Mickey shiver, before meeting his eyes. “You said you wouldn’t stop me…” he didn’t stop his hands from running along the boy’s thighs.

Mickey took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let it out. He hated how much he was responding to this; his body not listening to him. Ian crawled back up his body, hovering just over him but making sure their hips were dangerously close. The heat was driving Mickey crazy. Ian had that look in his eye that said he was aching to close the distance between their faces, so Mickey put a hand to his chest, not exactly pushing him away but as insurance. “And you said you wouldn’t abuse it…”

Ian leaned down so close, their lips were centimeters a part. They were sharing the same warm breath. Mickey’s fingers only twitched against his chest, making him dart his eyes away lest he be found out. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He ducked his head and planted a kiss in the middle of his chest, before turning him over onto his hands and knees.


End file.
